1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape dispensers, and more particularly, to tape dispensers used with adhesive tape that uses a paper layer that is removed prior to application.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are three types of paper back tapes commonly used in the HVAC industry. The first one is a vinyl tape product made by Nashua Corporation of Nashua, N.H. (Product No. NAS-8223). The second is a foil packed tape product also sold by Nashua Corporation (Product No. NAS-323). A third is a reinforced packed tape product also sold by Nashua Corporation (Product No. NAS-FSK-3). All three types of tape are approximately 3 inches in width and distributed in rolls approximately 6 inches in diameter. Typically approximately 30 yards of tape are rolled onto a center spool approximately 3 inches in the diameter.
With all three types of HVAC tape products, the paper back layer must be removed to expose the adhesive surface prior to application. Because a roll of tape is relatively large and is usually held in one hand when used, unwinding the roll to dispense the desired amount of tape, cutting the tape, the removing the paper back layer, and then evenly applying the tape over the desired joint and layer of foil or vinyl back insulation can be difficult and time consuming. Because the adhesive may fold back onto itself, excessive waste can result. These problems are compounded when the ductwork is located in restricted or confined work areas.
All three types of tape products are difficult to tear or rip with the user's hands. In order to remove a section of tape from the roll, most workers carry a knife with a serrated blade. Because the tape is relatively stiff, the roll must be tightly held or secured against a surface at all times to prevent it from unraveling. Even when great care is taken to prevent unraveling, workers often spend a considerable amount of time rewinding rolls of tape after each use.
What is needed is a tape dispenser for ductwork tape that is easy to handle, promotes easy dispensing and simultaneous removal of the paper back layer from the section of tape as it is dispensed, eliminates the use of a knife, and maintains the roll of tape in a tight, unraveled condition between uses.